Inu Hana
by Bamboofoxfire Productions
Summary: What if the God's had failed to bring about the destruction of the darkness? What if the 'Legend of Shiranui and Nagi' were never told, and THAT demon was given free reign of Nippon? Enter Inu Hana.
1. Fall of the Gods

**Inu Hana**

**An Ookami Fanfiction**

**By: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma**

**Chapter 1:** Fall of the Gods

* * *

A pair of figures stood at the ready as eight massive reptilian heads glared with piercing red eyes, gigantic fangs gleaming in neat, menacing rows while each head was crowned with a magnificent ornaments that resembled the elements. Running down along each of the great necks were magnificent gold armor plate flaps, and atop each crown of each heads' crown was a kanji for their elements. The human before it trembled beneath the beasts' gaze, sword held in front of him defensively. Fear and horror loomed strongly in his heart, but another, stronger feeling clutched at it even more: _Love_. This was the 100th year since this horrible _demon_ had come and began demanding sacrifices of their small, peaceful village of Kamiki, and his beloved Nami had been chosen as this year's sacrifice. He could still hear the village elder scolding and cursing him as he left for the Moon Cave, intent on putting an end to the horrible creature that plagued them, but no one believed he could do it.

_You will doom us all if you go to the Moon Cave to challenge it, you fool! Our entire village will be destroyed thanks to you!_

He couldn't even defeat that damned white wolf, Shiranui, and yet now he was standing in front of the horrible eight headed serpent, poised for battle before the mighty _Orochi_. And what was even stranger, was that same white wolf that he'd tried to fight for so many years, _the_ same Shiranui who had been dubbed a familiar of this very demon, stood in a fighting stance beside him, baring her fangs at the same demon that they'd thought she was in alliance with. He was confused beyond anything else, but he tried not to think too hard on it. He had bigger issues to worry about, and if Shiranui was really on his side, though he somehow doubted it, then that was just an advantage for him.

The lead head which was crowned with red and a black kanji that was the symbol for fire snickered and moved forward slightly, fangs gleaming into a dangerous and horrible grin.

"**O wild god of the heavens and warrior of Kamiki, you dare to appose me?! Your village and your **_**beloved**_** will suffer for there insolence after I have consumed you both!"** It snarled in a deep, commanding voice. The human, Nagi, swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep his voice steady and strong as he spoke up again, though the words of the beast caught him off guard. _God? _He wasn't sure who it was talking about, but something told him that Shiranui was this so called 'god' Orochi was referring to.

"Silence, vile serpent! I will not allow you to destroy my village or harm anyone else!" He growled with a voice that completely contradicted his inner feelings. 'Fire' only chuckled deep in his thick, scaly throat, his head bobbing with his laughter.

"**You underestimate the power of **_**me**_**, the great Orochi? Bold words from a mere Mortal, one small and pathetic enough that I could snap you like a fly."** He growled, amused by the man's bravado. **"I will enjoy devouring your love **_**greatly**_**, O Warrior of Kamiki!"** It laughed. Rage filled Nagi down to his core and with a furious cry he leapt forward and struck the serpent across the head with his sword, earning a furious cry from it as reared back in surprise.

"You will not harm my beloved Nami!" Nagi snarled, but quickly found his inner strength waning as the demon's red glaring eyes were cast on him again.

"**Pitiful Mortal! You will suffer for that!"** 'Fire' snarled in a powerful, booming voice, lunging toward him. Nagi hesitated before resolving to attack and leapt forward. Shiranui's heart caught in her throat at the sight, eyes widening in sudden realization as she saw the two close the distance to each other. He was going to be killed! With quick thinking she flicked her tail, drawing a pair of lines as she summoned the Celestial Canvas.

As it disappeared, time around her slowed as an unearthly mist filled the air and she wasted no time in rushing forward at break-neck speed, leaping into the air and barreling into Nagi, knocking him out of range of Orochi's glistened and sharpening fangs. Nagi hit the ground hard, wincing as he stirred and tried to struggle back to his feet before turning his furious gaze toward Shiranui.

"You fowl-!" He stopped, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes fell upon her. Her radiant white belt was soaked in blood, thick dagger fangs piercing deep through her now limp body. "Sh…Shiranui…you…saved me….?" He stuttered, full realization brimming before it turned into horror. Orochi laughed sinically and crushed his jaws around the lifeless white wolf, a sickening snap filling the air before he tossed her body to the side carelessly.

Nagi could only stare with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, everything around him blurring and becoming almost non-sensical. He stared for what seemed an eternity before his attention was brought back to reality, Orochi looming before him menacingly.

"**The God's can no longer save you, pitiful Mortal! I will be sure that you watch your village torn asunder before I allow you the privilege of death!"**

------------------

And so Orochi left Nagi on the very brink of death, carrying the dying man in his jaws to Kamiki as he forced the defeated warrior to watch the destruction of the village he'd known so long and everyone in it, especially Nagi's beloved, Nami. As Kamiki fell and Orochi gained his one-hundredth sacrifice, his power increased and his curse spread across Nippon, swallowing it in darkness and despair. Demons serving the dreaded demon spread out across the land, attacking and taking over villages and every corner of the land, from the frozen northern land of Kamui, to the capital, Sei-an City, and everywhere in between.

The reign of Orochi, the God of the Underworld, spread swiftly and without mercy, and the tales of old were destroyed and forgotten. As a last testament to his power, he declared to all the Mortals of the land that the God's had fallen beneath his power, and uprooted the young guardian tree's. No one dared to even challenge the horrible beast, following his will. The mighty demon Orochi had no one who could defeat him to worry about, and no God's to fell him. He was the almighty ruler now.

The world belonged to him.

-------------

**Authors Note:** Yay! You know, this story has been on my mind for probably _forever_, but I never got to posting it until now! Sadly, I lost the original writing so I had to start over from scratch –sniff- but it came out alright at least. I know this is rather short but this is just my first chapter for this, more of the prologue really 83 Hopefully people like this, 'cause I rather liked writing it, but anyway… Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave **at least one ****REVIEW!!!** **Anonymous reviews are accepted!**

~Kit/Kou


	2. Hana

**Authors Note:** I know this chapter is like…pathetically short, but no faves or reviews on this? Really? –sigh- but basically I didn't have much motivation to finish this… though I don't really like this chapter anyway. It's more of a character introduction so and so forth. And future chapters are going to be WAAAAAY longer, trust me. I just have to get he story and my motivation rolling… is it maybe just that Ookami fanfictions aren't that poplular or something? I don't know… but anyway, enjoy if you're reading, and please, **REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall I ever, own Ookami or its lovely characters. I do however, own the OC's in this Fanfiction and this particular story, so no stealing!

**Inu Hana**

**An Ookami Fanfic**

**By: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma**

**Chapter 2:** Hana

Thick snow crunched under-paw, an orange-brown pelt traveling against the white blanketed landscape. The figure was a small, fluffy canine with a white underside from the bridge of its nose that stopped halfway down its chest, with a white tail-tip and legs. Faint, barely noticeable russet stripes accented the dog's pelt, and their eyes were a vivid fiery maple color. A long stretch of wood was dragged behind them, jaws clasped around the end of it as the she-dog traveled uphill. The rocky cliffs around her narrowed into a slight gorge, a frozen river appearing to her right.

She stopped as she approached a pair of reddish brown monkey-like creatures standing on their back legs, setting her wood down. They wore well-worn kimono's with the front open, a mask with Japanese characters on them over their faces and Japanese lutes strung onto their backs.

"More wood for the pile." She barked, her normally curled tail hanging limply between her legs. Her mother had always warned her to keep it down when around Orochi's minions, though she'd never understood the reason why, though she'd always noticed that it was much bushier than her late mother's tail.

"Alright, go on through." One of the Imps crackled in a rough, crackling voice, the two monkey-creatures stepping aside. She dipped her head respectfully and wrapped her fangs around the wood again, slinking past them with it. Wep'keer lay just beyond the snowy hill, where many other dogs and animals bustled about the snowy gorge. Her nose twitched at the sharp, tangy scent of fire breaking through the icy, chill air, smoke billowing from village huts. With a bit of difficulty she dragged her wood onto a tall pile of more of it and traced her way further into the village. Her ear-tips had become completely numb from the cold and her paws were freezing but she did her best to ignore it. After a moment she spotted a pure white Kishu, bounding toward her despite her sore paws.

"Yuki!" She quipped, a doggish smile crossing her face. "Where did you go to?"

"I had to help drag a whole bunch of trees from the pile to Loachi Lake!" The white she-dog growled passively, having been put in a bad mood from the work. "I'm just glad they didn't make us take all of them at once." The orange-brown dog flattened her ears in sympathy.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just had to drag some wood out from Yoshpet…" She barked, hoping that her friend caught her apologetic tone.

"Lucky you…" Yuki growled, seeming to have failed to notice the tone. "Did you have to go far?" She questioned, starting to walk up the stone stairs leading to the top of the village.

"Farther and farther each time…" The brown-orange one replied with a sigh. "It's hard to get the wood before the pollen starts confusing me. And they don't even come in with us!" Yuki sniffed in agreement.

"Those demons sure like to boast big too, but they don't do anything but order us around." Yuki growled quietly so as not to be overheard. "But I hear that our work here is almost done…thank the Gods'." She muttered. The brownish-orange dog stopped in her tracks, thoughtfully gazing up in the direction of Loachi lake. Yuki stopped and pricked her ears curiously.

"What's wrong, Hana?" The brownish-orange dog was silent a long moment as she looked out into the distance.

"Do you…really think that they'll get the Ark out of there?" She asked quietly. Yuki shrugged her shoulders as best as a dog could.

"Who knows? It's been frozen there for longer than anyone can remember."

"What will they do with it…I wonder?" Hana said thoughtfully.

"Who cares what they do with it? It's just an old metal ship." Yuki replied irritably.

"But don't you feel something when you go near it? Like a lurking shadow just…waiting. Like it's trying to get out…" Yuki glared at Hana oddly.

"No, it's just that _you're_ creepy." She sniffed, running off to complete her task and leaving the somewhat hurt she-dog alone. The canine's ears drooped as she sat in the snow dejectedly.

"…I'm not… 'creepy'…" She whimpered. After a moment she turned her head before hopping to her paws and trotting off toward her own tasks.

"Bring forth your offerings!" An Imp snarled. The village dogs and other animals lined up, each carrying something. One by one, they dropped them into a pile between the pair of Imps. Soon, Hana reached the front. In her jaws was a small amethyst talisman with dark blue tassels hanging from it.

"Is that all you've brought?" One of the Imps crackled.

"Yes sir." Hana replied quietly, her fur prickling anxiously.

"Bring something better the next time!" The Imp ordered callously.

"I will bring something worthy of our lord Orochi next time, sir." She replied quickly with a dip of her head as she dropped the item onto the pile.

"Good, now get going! You're holding up the line!"

"Yes sir." She dipped her head again and raced off. One thing she knew, even though she greatly disliked the Imps, was to at least _act_ respectful. Otherwise there would be Hell to pay. She slowed to a stop and turned around as she heard a commotion in the line behind her.

"No! Please! I'll do better next time! Please! I searched everywhere but that was all I could find!" A deep gray dog howled as it struggled against several Imps. One raised its wood lute over its head and crashed it down onto the canine's head with a sickening _SHWACK_. The gray dog fell limp into the snow before one of the Imps grabbed its hind leg and started dragging it away toward the village entrance.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you!" One of the Imps howled from its' place by the pile of treasures. "Anyone who is unable to please Lord Orochi will suffer!" He crackled darkly. Hana's fur prickled. She had been lucky this time, but if she was unable to find anything good enough next time…

She shook the thought away before it could fully form. If she did good in her work and pleased Orochi, she'd never have to worry. And with this thought in mind, she trotted back up the back toward the huts.


	3. Stranger

**Authors Note:** Hurrah for chapter 3! Not much to say, except I have no more school now(hopefully. I may have summer school =_= ) so hopefully that'll mean more updates and more _revvvieeeeewwwwwwwsss_! Speaking of reviews, thanks go to _Allen_the_Musician_ for their reviews on both chapters one and two. Also, another note, beginning chapters are short, future chapters will be longer. Deal with iiiiiiiiiiit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ookami. Why don't you people listen?

* * *

**Inu Hana  
An Ookami Fanfic  
By: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma**

**Chapter 3:** Stranger

* * *

The huts were loud and alive with activity, Imps cackling and roaring raucously as they sat around the fire pit in the middle of the room. A shrill tune was being played on golden flutes, accompanied by the chorus of lute strings being plucked with practiced skill. One of the Imps held a large bowl-like container with sake sitting at the bottom, pressing the rim to his face and tipping it back, sipping the alcoholic rice drink a little at a time before wiping it's mouth clean, which was mostly hidden under the paper mask on it's face.

Hana sat off to the side with the other canines that were present, her back to the wall as she looked out over the scene. Conversations were buzzing back and forth between the monkey-like demons and quite frankly, she hated the noise level. But it was something she had to put up with. This was part of their lives.

The dog sitting next to her shifted on his haunches impatiently, licking his lips as the scent of cooked meat and other delicious foods the Imps were feasting on reached his senses. She could tell by the darting of his head and the look in his eyes he wanted nothing more than to creep over and steal away something – anything – to satiate his hunger. But that would mean punishment. Such acts never escaped the Imps' attention, especially not with so many present.

As if to prove this point, one of the Imps turned to the row of dogs lined in the back of the room, out of the way.

"You there." The demon crackled, pointing to the dog alongside Hana.

"Y…yes?" He stuttered.

"Are you hungry?" It asked. It seemed an innocent enough question but Hana knew better. She had been here too long to believe it was an innocent question. They all did.

"Y…yes…" The dog stuttered in a miniscule voice.

"Come here." The Imp commanded, waggling a bony finger for him to approach. The other dogs all turned their attention on him. He was still for several seconds before obeying, rising slowly and heading over. The Imp pulled a tantalizing piece of meat from his plate, waving it directly in the canine's face. "You can have this piece if you want." The Imp offered.

The dog's eyes followed it as it swung back and forth, and hunger won over caution or thought. He snapped out to grab it but the Imp pulled it away.

"If you want it, you have to beg for it." The dog looked torn between hunger and pride, looking between the Imps and the dogs behind him, some watching anxiously while others slowly shook there heads. It wasn't worth it.

The other Imps were watching with malicious delight before the dog slowly sat in a begging position, making a face. The Imp only cackled and waved it.

"Lay down and beg me for it." The dog automatically went to lie down on his back, raising his paws over him in a begging fashion. The Imp lowered it to his snout but pulled it away again as he tried to snap it up. This continued again a few more times before the Imp cackled wickedly and tossed it to the floor just a little ways away. The dog scrabbled to get it but the Imp grabbed his scruff and held him to the ground as he tried desperately to claim his piece of meat, the Imps roaring with laughter.

"Hah hah hah hah! What? Can't you reach it? You must not want it very bad!" The Imp roared as the room was filled with a raucous of laughter. Hana wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sad and shameful display. If it were her, she would rather starve.

"You there." Another Imp barked, earning Hana's attention.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice blank. Distant.

"We're almost outta sake and food here. Go fetch us som'more." It barked.

"Yes, sir." She said with practiced indifference, rising and walking outside. The moment she was out the harsh northern winds blasted her fur and made it prickle from the cold, her body involuntarily shivering as she made her way down the village slope to find the cook's hut. It was a semi-large hut overshadowed by the cliff holding the hut she had just exited, and she entered unhesitantly, welcoming the warmth that the cook's hut offered.

Although she held a great dislike for Imps, there was one who she found she actually enjoyed the company of. But then, he was an Imp unlike any of the others. And as she entered, she was greeted by that particular Imp: Ajimi.

"Oh, he~llo there, sweetheart!" He greeted. He was a red Imp, like any others in appearance, though his patchy fur held a gray undertone and an apron was slung around his waist, while a wooden spoon was held in one hand. His appearance was tied off by a pure bleach white cook's hat sitting atop his head. "What can Ajimi do for you?" He asked in a sing-song voice. Though it was rough and crackly like all Imps Hana knew, it held a higher, friendly pitch.

"Ajimi…" Hana's tail curled up the way it naturally was supposed to be and wagged happily. Despite being a demon, Ajimi was truly a good one, if that were possible. He didn't have the dark intentions or the cruel malice of other demons, save for his rather odd and – in her opinion – disgusting tastes when it came to 'good' food that all Imps seemed to share.

He was a famous chef among Imps and other demons alike, and even served as Orochi's chef sometimes, though it involved the making of foods and other things that Hana really didn't want to think about. Not that she knew what Orochi had an appetite for as far as prepared meals went but then she could have a really vivid imagination sometimes.

"Well, sweetheart, I must say you look like a bear stole your tail. What's eatin' ya?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"I'll give you one guess. It starts with 'I', first middle letter 'M', second middle letter 'P', and ends in 'S'. " Hana grumbled. "Speaking of, I'm supposed to be getting more food and such. Do you have some prepared?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Why of course I do, sweety~! I wouldn't be a top chef if I didn't know when my customer's needed more food and drink, would I?" Hana offered him a doggish grin.

"I've never heard that before."

"Honey, in the world of demons and chef's, _any_ true chef knows these things." He said before turning toward his kitchen, bringing back some food and such packed away in large containers to protect them from the cold. "Anyway, you come and hurry on back when you get the chance. Kitchen's always brighter when you have nice company." He said, waving her off. She headed back toward the large hut up the slope, her thoughts trailing back to the more intolerable Imps.

The scene where the Imp had been teasing and humiliating the other dog replayed in her mind and she growled to herself in disgust and hate, her fiery maple eyes fixed on her paws as she walked. She didn't notice another figure until she ran into something with an _'oof'_, taking a quick step back.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-" She began, but stopped short. The figure in front of her was blacker than nighttime shadows, a large, dark wolf. Their fur was so dark that she couldn't make out any details or features, it was just a large silhouette of pure black, the wind whipping through the wolf's fur viciously and making it seem to spike and bristle menacingly. The wolf slowly turned it's head, Hana's maple eyes meeting aqua-marine. They stood and stared at each other for a long time as though stuck before Hana finally found her voice.

"Who…" She began slowly. The wind picked up suddenly and she had to close her eyes tight to shield them and press herself to the ground to keep from being blown away. When it passed and she looked up, the shadow was gone. Had she been seeing things?

"Hey!" Hana jumped as she heard this hoarse cry and looked to the hut where an Imp stood impatiently. "Hurry up! You're making the food cold!" Hana quickly darted to the hut obediently where the Imp took the large holder of food to carry inside.

"W-wait!" Hana quipped. The Imp stopped and turned to her.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Did…did you see that…figure a moment ago?" She asked hesitantly. The Imp merely snorted in dismissal.

"No. Probably just a trick of the snow." He replied gruffly before heading inside. Hana followed, her thoughts going back to that moment just a little while ago. Had it been a trick of the snow, or had that black wolf been real?

* * *

**Authors Note(2):** No, Ajimi is not an OC. For those of you that remember, he is the main cook in Orochi's Kitchen below the shrine of the Moon Cave. Think back, you'll remember it! Until next time, and please **REVIEW!**

~Kou


	4. Sprite

Authors Note:

Kou here, with a new Inu Hana chapter! Yee, chapter 4! I think I'm gonna like writing this fic. What am I saying? I still _am_ enjoying writing it! I suppose because Hana isn't your typical, all-powerful main character type? Y'know, all that cliché bullshit you find in a LOT of games and animes.

Thanks go out to _Allen_the_Musician _and _Dragonmorph _for their reviews! Enjoy chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns the rights to Ookami, now _leave me alooooooone!_ –scuttles away-

* * *

**Inu Hana  
****An Ookami Fanfic  
****By: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Sprite

The next several days were spent gathering wood in Yoshpet, almost as far as the clearing. Hana had made several wrong turns during her trips through it before finally finding the right way out. Finally, a long awaited day of rest arrived.

Hana was making her way down the trail before one of the others came running up from behind, howling in delight.

"Our work today is done! We get a break!" They shrieked, continuing on. Hana breathed a sigh of relief, but she didn't see much point in returning after journeying so far. So, continuing on, she found the clearing where snow hadn't penetrated the trees. In the center stood an old tree stump and grass poked out.

Stretching, she curled up for a nap where she could remain undisturbed by any nagging Imps. She wasn't as alone as she thought, however…

* * *

It was yet another cold day. The bitter chill even reached into the depths of Ponc'tan, but it didn't matter too much. It was to be expected, seeing as it WAS Kamui, in the dead of winter no less.

Tiny arms stretched to the sky, a sigh escaping the small figure with black hair, tied into a short, neat ponytail underneath a slick green and red-accented beetle helmet. Another great day to paint!

He was eager to paint, but as he arrived…

"NO!" An elderly Poncle stood sternly, facing his younger grandson.

"Awe, come on, Ishaku!" He begged.

Ishaku had very gray, almost white hair. Atop his head was the brown helmet of what seemed to be a rhinoceros beetle, with more body armor. The room was pretty plain, with just the typical few seedlings sprouting out of the ground and a few dead leaves.

"I told you I'm not painting! Not now, not ever!"

"But _I_ want to paint!" Issun retorted hotly, fuming. "You've _gotta_ teach me!"

"I don't 'GOTTA' nothing! Now leave me alone you pest!" Ishaku barked.

Issun harrumphed and crossed his arms behind his head bitterly. "…old fool…why don't ya just let go of the past, will ya? Getting all mopey ain't solving anything."

Ishaku turned on Issun and shoved him out the door.

"If you knew ANYTHING, you wouldn't be saying that! Now leave me be!" This command was punctuated by a loud, harsh slam of his door, much to the bewilderment and confusion of the guards who looked at Issun questioningly. The young Poncle scoffed irritably and made his way outside.

"Stupid old man…" He mumbled to himself. A bird startled from a branch and sent a mountain of snow falling onto the stump that the Poncles called home.

"Awe man…now we'll have to dig all that snow outta there…Old Man Ishaku will probably blame me, too!" He complained. He hopped over to investigate the damage but to his relief, none had entered the sprite village. "Heh…nothin' to worry about."

He started away but the mound shifted and rose from the ground. An avalanche of snow buried him and he let out a yelp of surprise.

* * *

"Stupid birds…" Hana mumbled as she shook snow from her pelt. "I wonder how long I slept…maybe I should go back just in case…" She said before starting away.

"Hey! What's the big idea? You could'a killed me!" A tiny voice snarled, stopping Hana in her tracks.

"Who said that?" Hana asked aloud. She yelped as a pin-prick stabbed through her back foot and spun around, but no one was in front of her. "What was that, a bee?"

"I'm not a bug!" A small figure howled, jumping into her face with something in it's hands swishing wildly. Hana yelped in surprise and jumped back before calming herself.

"Sure look like a bug to me." She stated honestly.

"I'm not a bug! The name's Issun! Issun, Issun, _Issun_!"

"Issun?" Hana repeated.

"That's right! Issun the Artist! Get it right!" She stepped closer and bent her head down to examine him carefully.

"If you're not a bug then what are you? The only things I know of that are so small are bugs."

"A Poncle! What else is there?" Issun retorted hotly.

"A Poncle?" Hana tilted her head to one side curiously. "Never heard of it. What is it?"

"A _sprite_, duh! What kind of back-water village did _you_ come wandering out of, anyway?"

"Wep'keer, but almost no one's been this far into Yoshpet in a hundred years. At least no one who's ever said anything about sprites."

"Hmm…makes sense seein' as that's when Orochi took over and all…" Issun reasoned more calmly.

"What? That's not right. Orochi's been in control of Nippon since…well, since _forever_." Hana corrected.

"Geez, who gave you your history lessons?"

"The Imps…" Hana replied, a little confused.

"Well, my old man, he was _there_, at the battle of Orochi a hundred years ago!" Issun boasted.

"The what?"

"Man, you really don't know anything, do ya?" Issun snorted. "You know, the battle of Orochi, with that warrior Nagi and the white wolf, Shiranui?" She shook her head.

"No, sorry…never heard of it."

"Sit down." Issun told more than asked. Hana merely did so and quirked her ears in confusion and curiosity. Issun told Hana all about the sacrifice each year, how the white wolf dubbed Shiranui, who's real name was Amaterasu, had shown up each year around the time of the festival and the sacrifice. He described how the villagers thought she was a minion of Orochi, and how a warrior from that village called Nagi and Amaterasu had fought the demon side by side to the end.

"My old man used to _love_ to paint, but since then he just mopes around all day. Won't even glance at a brush anymore."

Hana hummed in thought as she soaked all this in.

"So Amaterasu was the goddess of the sun?" Hana asked.

"That's right. _She_ was the rightful goddess of Nippon before Orochi took over. That's what Ishaku tells me anyway."

"Hm… I heard there was a rebellion a hundred years ago in the village of Kamiki by someone named Nagi…but nothing like what you just told me." She said thoughtfully. "…could it have been a lie all this time?" Before Issun could answer, she heard a hoot of an owl and a flutter of wings as it took to the air, looking up. The moon was rising above the trees of Yoshpet and Hana's heart skipped a beat. "Uh-oh, I should've been back long ago!"

Springing to her feet, she raced back towards Wep'keer.

"Hey, wait-"

"Goodbye Issun! Sorry for burying you!" She called over her shoulder. She made her way through Yoshpet, getting lost at least twice before making it out and running down the trail. Her paws traced up to the village entrance and stopped. The guards were gone.

"Maybe they won't notice I was late…" As she finished talking, something solid suddenly crashed into her and pain ripped through her body. She howled in agony and twisted around on the ground. She gasped as she saw a band of Imps, one thrusting its lute toward her head and crashed against her skull. Her vision turned white for a moment before everything went black…

* * *

Black paws were crossed over one another as dark blue eyes watched grimly from a cliff-jag above, watching the spectacle below as the demons teamed up on the orange-brown she-dog returning and beat her unconscious. Stretching its jaws wide in a yawn, the figure stretched his limbs and stood, looking up towards the thin sliver of moon, waning towards complete darkness.

'_It's almost time…'_

* * *

**Authors Note(2):** Another chapter, another time that Hana got the bad end of the deal, but whatever. I know a few of you out there are just waiting to have the Imps' throats ripped out *coughcoughAllen_the_Musiciancough* and rest assured, it SHALL happen! …eventually…

Also, rest assured Hana being beat down will have a significant role in the story. I promise you! Really! It shall a-ll be made clear in Chapter 5! –waves hands dramatically-shot-

Anywho, please, **REVIEW!**

~Kou

Next Chapter: White Ox


	5. White Ox

**Authors Note:** I know…I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've been incredibly busy with school and working on my own original book that I'm HOPING to get published by the end of the school year, which my awesome English teacher is helping me to do :3 But anyway, here's a new chapter for all my wonderful watchers and reviewers!(You are still out there…right? *looks around*)

Special thanks goes out to _Allen_the_Musician_, _Mochi2isluv_, and _Kudomeya_ for their reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ookami, since if I did…well…_this_ would happen! BWUAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAA

* * *

**Inu Hana  
****An Ookami Fanfic  
****By: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma**

**Chapter 5:** White Ox

* * *

Hana groaned and dragged her paws out from under her body, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. When had she fallen asleep…? She couldn't recall. Sitting up, she shook her head, thinking back. She remembered Issun and that story…and the Imps…

The Imps!

Oh crap, she wasn't dead, was she? She didn't feel pain…looking down, clouds swirled around her paws and gold light seemed to radiate from everywhere, the sky and the ground…okay, clouds, but how could someone be standing on clouds? Unless she was dead…

_No…no this is bad! This is really bad! I can't be DEAD!_ She silently wailed, gazing around frantically. There was really only one way to put it: she was _screwed_.

A cold breeze suddenly picked up and she shivered, snowflakes drifting by her and she turned her head, a whole range of emotions, mostly leaning towards panic and misery, went through her.

Coming towards her was a large white ox, its massive horns seeming to be made of ice while red marked its face and sides. A thick red rope and net held what seemed to be a _huge_ conch hanging off its side and a bull-ring hanging from its nostrils.

"Welcome, Chosen Mortal. I have felt your plea's and come to you." The ox spoke in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Um…o…kay…? Who are you?" Hana asked, tilting her head slightly.

_And why am I talking to an _OX_?_

"I am Itegami, the last of the thirteen that belong to the Origin of All That Is, Mother Amaterasu. I am the God of Blizzards." The ox snorted.

_Mother Amaterasu? From that story that Issun told me? But what's this about other gods…?_

"Wait…I was under the impression that this Amaterasu figure died one hundred years ago." Hana said, the wheels in her mind turning.

"Mother Amaterasu fell one hundred years ago at the fangs of the demon, Orochi, and her power split and scattered. "I seek to return to her, so I will strike a pact with you, Mortal. I will lend you my power, and in return, you reunite me with her and my brethren."

"How can I return you to someone that's dead?" Hana challenged.

"She is not truly dead as you Mortals think of, just split." Itegami said simply.

"I don't really see how that helps…but I suppose I will help you." Hana agreed, although she was still _incredibly_ confused.

"Very well. Mortal…"

"Please, don't call me mortal all the time…I have a name, and it's Hana." She said.

"Very well, Hana. I bestow my power of Blizzards unto you. Use my power to freeze enemies in your wake solid!" As he said this, the wind picked up and swirled around him, the ox shrinking into an orb of light that circled her before vanishing into her chest with a flash, the canine leaping back and surprise and turning in a circle, expecting the huge beast to be behind her.

Suddenly the gold light brightened around her before going completely white and there was nothing. Not darkness or light…not ground or air, just…_nothing_. For several long minutes it seemed, she felt this empty…this hollow…_nothingness_ and started to panic, before she felt ground beneath her paws, pain throbbing through her back and cold piercing her coat. Wincing, she blinked her eyes open with effort, shakily sitting up, almost failing miserably. Was that a dream? _She was ALIVE?_

If not for the fact that she was aching all over, she probably would've leapt up like a gleeful, hungry puppy spotting a rabbit. Her ears perked as someone came towards her, gazing up to see her Kishu friend. Yuki!

"Come on," Yuki quipped. "We have to go to Loachi Lake. They're starting to try and melt the ice around it." Hana rose to her paws unsteadily and limped slowly after Yuki.

"Not sure I can…_ow_...I _really_ hurt!" She whimpered.

"Well it's your own fault for staying out that late." Yuki chastised as they made their way up the stairs, Yuki not moving any more slowly than normal for Hana to easily keep up. The little orange Shiba flattened her ears slightly.

"But…I just lost track of time…" She whimpered. "See, there was this…"

"Oh, it doesn't _matter_ what the reason was. Work is work and we have to abide by the rules of the Imps and Orochi." Yuki stated matter-of-factly. Hana recalled the story that Issun had told her, of Amaterasu, and that Orochi wasn't a true God.

"No, we don't." Hana stated firmly, Yuki stopping in her tracks before turning around.

"Don't you _ever_ let the Imps hear you say something like that!" She scolded, baring her fangs and making Hana shrink away. "The only way to live anymore is to follow those with higher powers than us, and that's our great God Orochi! Understand?"

Hana wanted to protest and tell Yuki everything that Issun had told her, that Orochi was a false God and that there was a greater, kinder one out there, if they only found her. She wanted to, but a nagging force in the back of her mind made her stay silent and she just lowered her head, ears flat.

"Good, now come on." Yuki said, once again heading up the path toward Loachi Lake. Hana merely nodded and followed along, tail dragging in the snow.

Yuki didn't understand…there _was_ something more out there for them! And Yuki, she…she was acting so strangely…she still remembered when they were still very small pups and dreamed of bigger things, better things than following Orochi's cruel reign.

_Oh, my friend…what has come over you?_

* * *

**Authors Note(2):** So yay, Hana has Itegami's power!(what's sad is even after a year of not playing that game I still remember his name… xD). And yes, Yuki is a royal Biatch~ not much to say except **REVIEW!**

Next Chapter: 'Rogue'

Until next time,  
~Kou


	6. AN: Notice

**A/N:** Hey all my loyal readers. I regret to tell you guys that I won't be working on any of my fanfictions for some time, as I'm very busy with college classes, work, and the part that some of you might be most interested in, a book that I hope to publish this summer. I'm sure if you have me on your watch lists and read my works already, then you may be very much interested in this bit of information.

If you aren't, feel free to ignore this. If you are though, I've already written three completed chapters and am working on more as the day's go by. You can find it on Fictionpress, my account name being the same as on here(Bamboofoxfire Productions, I've changed it recently from my old one listed on my fanfictions you might notice)

Anyway, the book I'm working on is called The Crow's Nest. Look forward to hearing from some of you and would love any and all constructive criticism, critique's, or just regular old compliments and comments.

Please and Thankyou! And sorry that I can't update the fanfictions you've all come to love. I'll probably get back to them eventually, but for now my focus is on other things that I really need to get done.

~The Great Me


End file.
